Heroes Re-Introduced
A few hours later, Kiva rests in the hosptial while Ratchet and the entire team awaiting the results from Angela. Ratchet: How is she, Angela? Angela: We're in luck. It seems only 80 percent of her memory is still active. Qwark: What a relief.. She was a really good cadet. Terra: Wait.. Angela, what about the other 20 percent? Angela: Her memories went missing when she took a serious hit on the head. Ratchet: That's just perfect.. Genis: You mean..she forgot about us? Angela: That I'm not certain. To make sure, we'll re-introduced ourselves to Kiva. Not all at once, though.. Ratchet: Fine by me. Clank and I are going first. The rest of the team will stand ready at their post in Rio. Talwyn, see what Blu is up to this time. Talwyn: Understood. I'll let you know ahead in time. - Ratchet and Clank enter the room, where Kiva is waking up. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Hi, Clank. Ratchet: Oh, you know our names. Good, that saves us the time to explain. Clank: Kiva, do you remember what happened last night? Kiva: Yeah, I took a serious hit on my head. Ratchet: That's right. I'm surprised you still remembered that night. Clank: Is there anyone, who are on our side, that you still remember? Kiva: Yeah - There's Qwark, Terra, Angela, Talwyn, Genis, Reia, Sasha and Raine. Ratchet: Good. Except you miss two - Cronk and Zephyr. Kiva: Oh, yeah! Cronk and Zephyr.. Ratchet: (Seems that her memory of names still holding up..) Clank: One last question, Kiva. Did you remember that you and Terra...are close? Kiva: Of course! He is my boyfriend, after all.. Ratchet: That's right. Angela told us that your memories are still intact. Clank: But, she also found a side effect in the brain's memory center. Ratchet: Is there a moment with Terra that you really adore to? Kiva: Yeah, it was when me and Terra dance in the ballroom for the first time. Clank: Back at Beast's Castle.. Ratchet: (Memory status appears to be stable as well..) Kiva: Anyway, thanks for checking on me. Ratchet: No problem, Kiva. I'll tell the entire team know the good news. Clank: Wait a minute, Ratchet. We need to make sure Kiva's still prepared. Ratchet: Oh, that's right.. Kiva, can you still use a Keyblade? Kiva: Yep, I hope. Ratchet: We need to make sure you can summon a weapon before we head out into the open. Clank: Try summoning your Keyblade, Kiva. Kiva: Okay. - Using her strength, Kiva summoned her own Keyblade no problem, but there's only one thing she has forgotten since the accident- To become a hero. Ratchet: Okay, everything is all settled. Clank: Not quite, Ratchet. I detect something very wrong within Kiva. Ratchet: How can you say that, Clank? She's perfectly normal. Kiva: I hate to change the subject, but.. Am I some type of hero or something? Ratchet: *quietly* Uh-oh.. *To Kiva* Well, of course you are, Kiva. Kiva: I don't look like a hero to me. I'm just normal. Ratchet: (Oh no.. This is seriously bad..) Clank: Well, we'll help you regain your courage. Kiva: My courage? Clank: Oh dear.. Ratchet: You remember Blu, do you? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: All right. For this journey, we need your help. Kiva: With what? Sending Blu back to Minnesota? Ratchet: Something like that. But it's hard to get to some parts of Rio with Copplepot still on the loose. Kiva: Who's Copplepot? Ratchet: (Oh no.. Don't tell me..) Clank: Oswald Copplepot, also known as The Penguin. Kiva: *giggles* That's a funny name. Ratchet: Silly as it may be, but he's dangerous. If we are going to find out about the black market deals here, Penguin's recent deal and Reia's powers, I'm asking you if you want to come with us. Kiva: Gee.. I don't know.. Clank: Ratchet, I believe we should activate Protocol: C.O.T.H. Ratchet: All right.. But I'm not sure if Kiva can handle this protocol.. Kiva: What protocol? Ratchet: Oh, we have prepared something called "Courage of the Heart". The protocol is designed to help people understand who they are from the inside. Kiva: Okay, but what if the protocol doesn't work? Clank: We already tested the protocol and it works fine during our days in Agrabah. Ratchet: Only one question remains now.. Are you ready to become a hero? Kiva: Well, I'll try to do my best. Ratchet: Good. We'll let you get changed a few minutes. - A few minutes later, Kiva changed her clothes and is ready to head out. Kiva: Alright, I'm ready. Ratchet: To start things off, I'm assigning you with Sasha for the time being. If you want advice, talk to her or me. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. Ratchet: Okay, let's get going. - The trio headed back to the gang as they are about to get something to eat. Category:Scenes